BLOOD, HOPE, LAUGHTER, and TEARS
by Silvia-KI chan
Summary: Hanya kisah sederhana mengenai mereka yang sebenarnya memiliki niat baik tapi salah dalam cara melakukannya (*)Author baru, jangan pedulikan judulnya, mohon reviewnya
1. Chapter 1

_Pernahkah anda mendengar bahwa 'Perbedaan baik dan buruk setipis kertas?'_

_Namun apakah anda mempercayainya?_

_Lalu perkataan 'ada manusia yang lebih rendah dari setan'_

_Tapi, jika ternyata ada 'manusia berhati malaikat' yang menebus dosanya dengan cara yang tak manusiawi?_

_Dia termasuk apa? Iblis atau Malaikat?_

BLOOD, HOPE, LAUGHTER, and TEARS

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate : saat ini T  
Warnings : typo(s), OOC, OC, tidak sesuai EYD, gaje, abal-abal, tidak konsinsten dalam penulisan dan kesalahan lainnya (JANGAN PEDULIKAN JUDULNYA YANG KEREN TAPI LIHAT ISINYA YANG AMBURADUL)

Author Baru, sangat menghargai Review anda..

Tekan back sebelum anda menyesal..

[Tokyo / 20 April 20XX / 08.34 a.m]

Hari yang panas namun berawan, itulah Tokyo pagi itu yang langsung dibanjiri oleh berbagai berita di berbagai media masa. Berita penculikan, pemerkosaan, korupsi, pembunuhan, politik, ekonomi, dan tentang AOME*. AOME adalah organisasi yang sampai saat ini tidak diketahui tujuan, anggota, dan motif di setiap aksinya. Ada yang mengatakan mereka 'Pahlawan' karena korban mereka 100% adalah penjahat dan ada yang mengatakan mereka 'Musuh' karena cara yang mereka lakukan sangat tidak manusiawi.

"Apakah anda yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou dari kepolisian pusat?" tanya pria berjas dan berkacamata hitam tersebut kepada pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ berpenampilan _casual_ di depannya yang dibalas sebuah anggukan kilat.

"Silahkan lewat sini" ucap pria tersebut sambil mempersilahkan pemuda yang diketahui bernama Akashi untuk masuk ke sebuah gang kecil di pinggir kota yang penuh dengan DARAH dan beberapa polisi yang sepertinya sedang melakukan olah TKP.

"Korbannya adalah sekumpulan _yakuza_ yang diketahui tengah melakukan transaksi narkoba tadi malam" ucap pria berjas itu kembali kepada Akasi yang melihat kapur putih di depannya.

Kini Akashi tengah berkeliling gang tersebut dan berharap menemukan sebuah petunjuk terkait kasus ini. Ini merupakan kasus ke-9 tentang AOME yang ditangani Akashi. Satu lagi, alasan kenapa kasus seperti ini merupakan perbuatan AOME atau bukan dapat diketahui melalui mayat yang mata kirinya pasti hilang, luka yang rapi, dan kata-kata dari darah yang sengaja dibuat dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Kali ini kata yang ditulis adalah Vim Patior* dan dari tuisannya Akashi menduga jika itu ditulis oleh seorang perempuan karena saksi mata mengatakan memang ada perempuan yang sempat berlalu lalang di lokasi itu.

Saat melihat mayat korban, Akashi hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Mayat pertama kepalanya pecah sampai otaknya keluar dan mulutnya robek sampai telinga. Mayat kedua kepala dan lehernya terpisah disertai lidah yang hampir putus karena luka sayatan dan sebagainya. Mayat ke tiga kepalanya terbelah secara horizontal dan sampai tulangnya kelihatan. Mayat ke empat usus dan lambungnya keluar dari dalam perut. Kondisi mayat sangat tragis sampai mayat ke 17.

Tak terasa olah TKP sudah dilakukan sampai siang, kini para polisi di TKP sudah meninggalkan lokasi termasuk Akashi. Ia sedang ada di depan (seberang) sebuah hotel yang diprediksi akan kedatangan tamu spesial, yaitu AOME. Info itu ia dapat karena siang itu akan ada acara antar politisi yang tengah digosipkan sering melakukan korupsi. Lelah menghadapi semua kasus ini walau Akashi adalah seorang detektif muda yang dikatakan hanya dapat ditemui 20 tahun sekali tapi nyatanya juga bisa dibuat pusing oleh kasus AOME.

"Silahkan" ujar gadis di sebelahnya sembari menyodorkan botol minuman isotonik ke Akashi.

Akashi hanya melihat tajam minuman yang diberikan gadis itu. Gadis bersurai _black_ sepinggang dan berponi panjang sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu mengenakan pakaian seperti _Goth loli_ tapi lebih ringkas.

"Minuman ini tidak beracun kok Pak Detektif" mata Akashi menatap tajam gadis itu, bagaimana ia tau kalau ia seorang detektif?.

Tanpa pikir panjang Akashi membuka dan meminum botol itu sampai habis, maklum ia sedang sangat capek. Gadis itu duduk di bangku seberang hotel itu sembari memasang _earphone_ di telinga kirinya dan memainkan _handphone_nya dengan santai. Tangannya yang lain menepuk-nepuk sisa bangku itu seakan mempersilahkan Akashi untuk duduk di sampingnya.

'_Cewek yang aneh'_ batin Akashi duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Tak sampai 5 menit kemudian beberapa mobil _limosin_ berwarna hitam berhenti di depan hotel itu dan pejabat-pejabat yang sangat familiar di media masa turun dan masuk ke hotel itu. Dari yang Akashi tau tempat yang digunakan acara itu adalah lantai 2 dan dapat terlihat dari bangku yang dipakai Akashi.

"Pak detektif suka kembang api?" tanya gadis itu sambil memainkan _handphone_nya.

"Tidak terlalu, dan tolong jangan panggil aku 'Pak' usiaku baru 18 tahun. Panggil aku Akashi Seiju—"

"Kita seumuran, kak AKASHI SEIJUUROU." entah kenapa ada penekanan saat mengucapkan nama Akashi. Tunggu dulu, Akashi belum selesai mengucapkan namanya tapi gadis ini sudah mengetahuinya dan juga fakta bahwa Akashi adalah seorang detektif?

"Siapa kau dan dari mana—"

"Panggil aku Yume, aku mengetahuinnya dari teman satu organisasiku dan berhentilah berpikir tentang siapa aku lalu lihatlah lantai 2 hotel di depan kita karena akan ada kembang api yang disertai DARAH"

Manik mata dwi warna milik Akashi terbelalak terkejut atas perkaatan Yume. Mengetahui para pejabat sudah ada di hotel itu Yume berdiri dan meninggalkan bangku yang masih disinggahi oleh Akashi. Tangannya masih memainkan _handphone_ sembari menyeringai seakan akan ada hal menarik terjadi.

"Nah, kak Akashi semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."

**DUAAR!**

Ada ledakan dari hotel tersebut dan tepat di lantai 2.

_Pak detektif suka kembang api?_

_akan ada kembang api yang disertai DARAH_

Ucapan Yume terus terngiang di telinga Akashi tapi ia mendapat sebuah kesimpulan, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan AOME. Tanpa pikir panjang setelah menarik kesimpulan itu Akashi langsung berlari mengejar Yume yang bayangannya masih ada di depan Akashi. Mengetahui sedang dikejar, Yume pun juga berlari. Akashi mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari dalam saku celananya dan segera memencet nomor bertuliskan 'Kepala kepolisian Tokyo'.

"Tolong amankan dan kepung daerah sekitar 20km ke barat dari arah hotel X yang baru saja meledak, aku tengah mengejar tersangka pelaku pembomman tersebut ia gadis berusia sekitar 18 tahun, bersurai hitam sepunggung dan memakai baju _Goth loli_. LAKUKAN SEKARANG JUGA!" Akashi pun mengakhiri percakapan via telepon tersebut dengan teriakan memeritah.

Aksi kejar mengejar antara Akashi dan Yume masih berjalan sampai Yume berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil. Akash yang mengejarnya pun ikut masuk dan..

**DOOR**

Sebuah peluru hampir saja mengenai wajah tampan Akashi. Di depannya ada Yume yang tengah membawa 2 buah pistol dan duduk di atas sebuah _moge_. Melihat Akashi yang cukup tertekan ia langsung tancap gas dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

'_Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?'_

* * *

BLOOD, HOPE, LAUGHTER, and TEARS

[Tokyo / 20 April 20XX / 11.38 p.m]

"Tadaima" ucap Yume saat memasuki sebuah rumah dekat hutan liar di sekitar Tokyo.

Hening.. tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah itu. Hanya beberapa lilin yang sudah dinyalakan dan gelapnya ruangan yang menyambut kedatangan Yume.

_drrtttt drrttttt_

YOU GOT A MAILL

'_E-mail semalam ini? mereka pasti sangat sibuk'_ batin Yume sembari membuka e-mail di _handphone_nya.

From : -

Subject : Gomen-_ssu_

Yume_cchi_, aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang-_ssu_. Sumpah targetku cukup berat tapi mungkin nanti pagi aku sudah tiba, tolong doakan aku-_ssu_. Oh ya jangan lupa siapkan makanan untuk Midorima_cchi_ yang tadi katanya tugasnya sudah selesai. (^^)

Sebuah perempatan akhirnya terlukis (?) di kening Yume. Tanpa sadar rasa kesalnya ia lampiaskan ke tembok di sampingnya hingga membentuk retakan yang merupakan bukti jika gadis ini memiliki tinju yang kuat. Langkah kakinya menuju tangga bawah tanah yang penuh dengan bau anyir, seringai setan mulai terpasang pada wajah putihnya. Sebuah penjara kecil berjejer rapi di lorong tersebut, sepatu hitamnya kini berubah menjadi merah karena genangan darah dimana-mana.

"Tolong aku..." suara itu menggema di lorong yang lebih mirip dengan tempat eksekusi terbuka yang tidk terurus dengan baik itu. Langkah Yume menuju suara tersebut beserta lilin yang ia bawa dan sebuah katana*.

"Hebat juga kau, masih bisa bertahan tanpa makan dan minum selama seminggu" ucap Yume kepada gadis di dalam jeruji itu dengan penampilan yang bahkan lebih menyedihkan daripada seorang pengemis. Di tubuhnya banyak luka koyak dan daging yang sedikit membusuk, tubuhnya di penuhi warna merah darah dan mata kirinya ada bekas darah mengalir.

"Apa dosaku?" tanya gadis itu sementara Yume mengeluarkan beberapa kunci.

"Kau tidak punya dosa—"

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Kena—"

"Aku tidak suka jika perkataanku dipotong seperti itu."

"Maaf."

"Kau tidak lebih dari pada korban dan saksi mata dari kasus ini, namun dalam hidupku diajarkan untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan saksi mata sekalipun dia orang yang kita sayangi."

Krit..

Pintu besi itu pun terbuka, Yume melangkah kehadapan gadis itu langsung mengeluarkan katana. Jendela kecil yang membawa cahaya bulan menuju penjara itu dan sebuah lilin adalah saksi bisu yang menyertai setiap air mata yang keluar dari mata kanan gadis itu.

"_Sayounara_."

JRAS! CRAT!

"AAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHH"

Katana itu pun langsung menembus ke kepala gadis itu hingga tembus. Sedikit digerak-gerakkan hingga membuat teriakan dari sang korban semakin kencang.

"Sampah sepertimu ternyata punya suara teriakan yang bagus juga." ucap Yume sambil menarik katananya. Darah muncrat dari kepala itu mengenai wajah Yume.

Katana itu kembali menusuk tepat di jantung gadis itu, dan turun hingga ke perut gadis itu entah seberapa tajam kah katana itu sampai bisa memotong daging sebesar itu. Ditarik kembali lalu menebas kaki dan tangannya, tulang yang kelihatan, darah yang bercucuran, dan daging yang tampak segar itu menyertai sang gadis yang kini telah berubah menjadi seonggok mayat.

DITEBAS ! LAGI! LAGI! DAN LAGI! tangan Yume tak segan – segan MENCABIK-CABIK DAGING MAYAT ITU DAN MENGOBRAK ABRIK ISINYA. OTAK, JANTUNG, USUS, LAMBUNG, bahkan PARU-PARUnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi akibat tangan psikopat milik Yume. Baju _goth loli_ hitam-putihnya penuh dengan warna merah segar. Beberapa tawapun juga terlontarkan dari mulut Yume yang sepertinya sangat menikmati hiburan baginya ini.

"Nah, saatnya makanan penutup."

* * *

BLOOD, HOPE, LAUGHTER, and TEARS

[Tokyo / Kantor Kepolisian Pusat / 21 April 20XX / 03.13 a.m]

Matahari belum terbit tapi kantor kepolisian pusat masih dipakai oleh beberapa orang yang membantu atau sedang main informasi untuk kasus mereka masing-masing. Langkah seorang wanita berusia sekitar 30 tahun itu menuju sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor lantai 2. Ia berhenti di pinti bertuliskan "Ruang Kasus Khusus".

**TOK TOK**

"Ano, Permisi.."

"Masuklah."

"Ano, saya Kanda yang menangani kasus ini. I-ini profil tentang korban bom di hotel X." ucapnya dan menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas ke pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu.

"Ano, Akashi-_kun_ tidak pulang?"

"Apa kau mengusirku?" kini Akashi mentap tajam ke Kanda yang langsung ngeri melihat emperor eye milik detektif langka itu.

"Sa-sa-saya ti-ti-dak ber-bermaksud be-begi-tu A-akashi-_ku-kun_."

"Kalau begitu mengenai gadis yang kusebutkan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya beberapa saksi mata yang berada di sekitar hotel X saja yang melihat gadis itu"

Hening...

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang Kanda-_san_" ujar (perintah) Akashi.

"_Ha-hai'_"

Suara dari keyboard komputer Akashi mengisi ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Seringainya terlukis setiap melihat foto gadis _goth loli_ yang ternyata Yume di salah satu kertas dokumennya.

"Akan kuladeni permainanmu, Yume."

* * *

**Akhirnya ff pertama saya.!**

**Sumpah saya super binggung untuk nge-pub ini ff.**

**niatnya mau buat Akashi x Oc tapi hanya imajinasi GoM x Oc yang ada di kepala saya (=_="**

**Apa lagi judulnya yang menurut saya terlalu keren untuk isinya**

**Mohon reviewnya dan usul rate ini selanjutnya..**

**Saya takut kalo rate ama ceritanya malah menimbulkan masalah baru untuk saya..**

**Mohon bantuannya _minna - san_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sampah yang sesunguhnya bukanlah daun atau plastik.._

_Tapi, 'mereka' yang merugikan negara dari belakang.._

'_mereka' yang licik, menyedihkan, dan menjijikan.._

'_mereka' yang sangat munafik.._

'_mereka' yang tersenyum di atas penderitaan orang lain.._

'_mereka' yang berhati setan berwujud malaikat.._

_dan, 'mereka' yang akan MATI sebentar lagi.._

BLOOD, HOPE, LAUGHTER, and TEARS

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate : saat ini T  
Warnings : typo(s), OC, tidak sesuai EYD, aneh, abal-abal, tidak konsinsten dalam penulisan, amburadul, dan kesalahan lainnya

Author Baru, sangat menghargai Review anda..

Tekan back sebelum anda menyesal..

* * *

[Tokyo / Kantor Kepolisian Pusat (Ruang Kasus Khusus) / 30 April 20XX / 09.47 a.m]

'Pagi yang mengerikan' itulah yang tergambar di ruangan ini. Beberapa orang tengah berdiri di hadapan pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu dan sesekali mendapatkan hadiah berupa tatapan tajam yang luar biasa membuat merinding.

"Jadi kalian ingin berhenti dari tim kasus khusus?" ucap pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Akashi.

"E-etto gomene Akashi-_sama_, itu benar seperti yang kau katakan." ucap pemuda bersurai coklat itu sambil menunduk.

"Jangan hanya minta maaf Ryo, kenapa kalian berani melakukan ini?"

"Ka-kami masih sayang nyawa Akashi-_sama_."

"Jadi jika aku masih disini artinya 'aku sudah tidak sayang nyawa' begitu? ingatlah, kalian itu orang-orang terbaik di Kelasnya kenapa bisa—"

"Setiap orang punya pendapatnya masing-masing, Akasi-_kun_." ucap Kanda memotong perkataan Akashi.

"Berhenti memotong perkataaanku Kanda-_san_."

Hening..  
Hanya suara kertas yang sedang ditata dan dilihat oleh Akashi juga suara AC yang mengisi ruangan bernuansa merah itu.

"Kalian boleh pergi sekarang." ujar Akasi lembut pada 20 rekan(budak)nya, seketika mereka semua bernapas lega termasuk Kanda.

"Tapi, itu artinya kalian tidak boleh menginjakan kaki di ruangan ini, mendapat informasi dari tim ini, juga tidak akan mendapatkan bantuan dariku. MENGERTI?"

"Kami mengerti Akashi-_sama_." ujar mereka semua bebarengan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kini Akashi masih mengutak-atik komputernya tidak memperdulikan pengunduran diri dari rekan(budak) satu tim itu.

"Akashi-_kun_, tidak apa-apa nih tim Khusus hanya berjumlah 5 orang?"

"Itu lebih baik Kanda-_san_, dari pada banyak anggota tapi tidak bisa berguna untuk menganangi kasus-kasus kecil se—"

"Seperti kasus AOME dan gadis _goth loli _ bernama Yume yang sukses membuatmu pusing itu?"

"Jangan membuat aku mengeluarkanmu juga dari tim ini."

"Hidoi, Akashi-_chan_ jangan gitu dong pada—"

Perkataan Kanda terhenti karena sebuah gunting baru saja mengenai pipi mulusnya dan terlihat luka gores yang mengelurkan darah.

"Jangan membuatku melempar gunting kesayanganku lagi untuk membungkam mulut cerewetmu itu." Akashi sudah men_death glare_ Kanda yang tengah mengobati lukanya dengan obat dari P3K yang biasa ia bawa (?).

"Akashi-_kun_, aku ingin keluar sebentar saja disini capek megurusimu. Ja!"

Tanpa memperdulikan kepergian Kanda, Akashi masih setia dengan komputernya. Sesekali terlihat capek, pusing, dan marah.

"Kau dimana Yume?"

* * *

[Tokyo / Taman Y / 30 April 20XX / 11.38 a.m]

"Mama, kakak itu ngapain tidur di tengah taman?" tanya anak perempuan itu sembari menunjuk seorang pemuda yang tengah tidur dengan santainya dan wajahnya ditutupi koran.

"Jangan dipikirkan, ayo pergi saja."

Entah sudah berapa tanya, ejekan dan kritik dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di taman itu. Sang pemuda tetap berada di posisi tidurnya sampai..

**DUAGH**

"Aduh, sakit banget-_ssu_ siapa yang berani melempar bola basket ini sih?" kini yang pemuda bersurai kuning itu sedang menegok kesana-kemari untuk membalas dendam pada sang pelaku pelempar bola itu. Tapi matanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang tengah menyeringai dengan amat manis(menyeramkan) kepadanya.

"Aku pelakunya, Kise-_kun_"

[Tokyo / Taman Y (Street basketball) / 30 April 20XX / 11.45 a.m]

"Yume_cchi_, kalo mau membangunkan orang jangan pakek acara lempar bola basket segala kan sakit-_ssu_." ucap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kise itu sembari memantul-mantulkan bola dan bersiap untuk menembak _three point_.

"Kau memarahiku?" tanya Yume disertai _death glare_.

"Bu-bukan be-be-begitu Yu-yume_cchi_."

"Lalu?"

"A-aku ha-hanya i-ingin—"

"'Ingin' apa? kau tau kan aku benci kota siang hari tapi kau malah memintaku menjeputmu?! lancang sekali kau."

"Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan phobia anehmu itu Yume_cchi_."

Tamatlah Kise karena _death glare_ Yume menjadi 100x lebih menyeramkan (Reader bisa bayangkan?).

"Yasudah, aku minta maaf-_ssu_. Oh, ya bagaimana pendapatmu tentang detektif baru itu?"

"Dia seperti orang yang kehilangan arah."

"Hah?"

"Maksudku dia sepertinya tidak menyukai pekerjannya saat ini, terlebih lagi warna mata kirinya itu benar-benar mirip seperti 'orang' yang diceritakan Ketua."

"Lalu apa rencanamu-_ssu_?"

"Di tugas selanjutnya kita pastikan ia juga ikut menikatinya."

* * *

[Tokyo / Kantor Kepolisian Pusat / 7 Mei 20XX / 10.56 a.m]

Kantor yang tidak pernah sepi, entah sudah berapa banyak kasus baru bermunculan dari hari ke hari. Kasus pembunuhan, penyiksaan, pelecehan, tidak asusila, teroris, dan AOME. Semenjak keluarnya beberapa anggota Tim Kasus Khusus, sudah ada lebih dari 24 kasus baru bermunculan di Tokyo, Sapporo, Osaka dan berbagai tempat di Jepang. Banyak hipotesa dan protes masyarakat menyerang kepolisian Jepang yang dianggap tidak tegas dalam menangani kasus ini. Semua hal itu dikumpulkan oleh Tim informasi dan sebagian ada pada komputer di ruangan ini. Ruangan Kepala Kepolisian Jepang.

**TOK TOK**

"Pak Kepala, ini Akashi dari Tim kasus khusus."

"Silahkan masuk, Akashi-_san_"

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu langsung memasuki ruangan itu dan memberikan beberapa berkas pada pria paruh baya yang tengah meminum kopinya dengan sangat santai.

"Maaf jika lancang tapi apa sebenarnya maksud anda meminta saya untuk mencarikan bekas tentang 'Pembakaran Sebuah Tempat Pelatihan Pembunuh Bayaran' di Kanagawa 12 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Akashi _to the point_.

"Hahaha, tidak perlu seformal itu Akashi-_san_, alasanku sederhana kerena hanya ingin bernostalgia tentang kasus-kasus yang sudah pernah kuselesaikan."

**BRAK**

Akashi mendobrak meja di depannya itu bahkan suaranya terdengar sampai luar ruangan dan mengundang beberapa orang untuk mengintip keadaan di dalamnya.

"SAYA MENCARI BERKAS-BERKAS INI SELAMA HAMPIR 6 JAM DAN SEMUA DIDASARI DARI 'HANYA'?"

"Jaga sikapmu terhadap seseorang yang lebih tua dan terhadap atasanmu ini!"

"Tapi tetap saja saya tidak terima."

"KELUAR atau KUPECAT KAU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Dengan berat hati Akashi meniggalkan ruangan itu dengan wajah sangat marah dan beberapa kata-kata kotor terlontarkan dari mulutnya.

"Baru kali ini Akashi-_san_ dimarahi sama pak Kepala." bisik salah satu perempuan yang tadi sempat menguping tadi ke orang-orang di sebelahnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, pak Kepala memang orang yang seenaknya sendiri saat kasus AOME merajalela beliau masih sempat-sempatnya pergi ke klab malam." bisik perempuan lainnya.

"Apa perlu kita ajukan surat protes saja ke pemerintah?" tanya salah satu pemuda yang ikut dalam pembicaraan sejenak itu.

"Kau gila? dengan kondisi seperti ini memangnya kau berani melakukan hal itu? jika ingin pergi ke pusat harus dapat izin dari pak Kepala."

"Kau benar juga, tapi—"

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali kerja. Bubar – bubar semua." perintah salah seorang polisi disana.

[Tokyo / Kantor Kepolisian Pusat (Ruang Kasus Khusus) / 7 Mei 20XX / 11. 21 a.m]

"Akashi-_kun_, yang sabar ya menghadapi pak Kepala." ujar Kanda menenangkan Akashi yang kini sudah mendekati batasan kesabaranya.

"Aku tau kau berusaha menyemangatiku tapi terkadang aku benci juga pada 'Orang menjijikan' itu."

"Ya ampun, pak Kepala sampai kau ejek begitu bisa-bisa bukan hanya kau yang dipecat tapi juga pebubaran tim Kasus Khusus."

"Itu lebih baik lagi."

"Eh? kalo tim ini dibubarkan kau kira berapa orang yang bersedia untuk menyelesaikan kasus AOME sekalipun itu mendapatkan hadiah 1 Milyar Yen."

'_Yang dikatakan Kanda ada benarnya juga._' batin Akashi.

"Lagi pula, kalo Akashi-_kun_ dipecat kau tidak bisa mencari Mibuchi Reo 'kan?"

Hening...  
Hanya saja kini mata heterokom milik Akashi sedang menatap tajam Kanda yang langsung ngacir keluar ruangan sambil bilang "GOMENE AKASHI-_SAMA!"_

* * *

[Tokyo / 7 Mei 20XX / 09. 52 p.m]

**Akashi POV**

**KLONTANG**

'_Sebal! bisa-bisanya aku dimarahi pak tua itu apa haknya melakukan hal itu?_' batinku sembari menendang beberapa kaleng minuman di depanku.

Sekarang aku berada di salah satu gang kecil yang dulu pernah menjadi TKP kasus AOME, lebih tepatnya kasus pertama AOME. Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku sampai membawa tubuh ini menuju tempat ini. Apa mungkin karena 'orang itu'?

_Flashback _

_[5tahun lalu / 08.25 a.m]_

Saat itu Tim Kasus Khusus baru dibentuk dan kantor kepilisian tidak seramai sekarang. Selama 1 minggu saja kurang dari 8 kasus yang masuk secara resmi.

_TOK TOK_

_"Silahkan masuk." ucapku saat ada yang mengetok pintu ruangan yang masih bercat putih dan baru dipakai ini._

_"Sa-saya Ka-kanda ya-ya-yang jadi wakil a-a-nda A-Akashi-sa-san." _satu lagi, Kanda yang dulu masih belum sok dekat seperti sekarang.

_"A-ano, ada ka-kasus ba-ba-baru. Kasus pem-pe-pembu-pembunuh-pembunuhan, pak Kepala meminta ki-kita u-untuk mena-me-menangani-ny-nya."_

_"Kenapa harus kita?" tanyaku sekaligus memandangi berbagai dokumen yang belum kutanda tangani._

_"itu karena ini bukan kasus biasa."_

TBC

* * *

**Saya baru nyadar kalo di chap. 1 belum kukasih tau ini TBC ato ngak..**

**Sudah gitu typo(s) bertebaran dengan liar(?)..**

**Maaf ya reader sekalian..**

**Terima kasih kepada kalian yang mau membaca FF ini**

**Mohon reviewnya**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hak Asasi Manusia.._

_Hanya berlaku untuk mereka yang benar-benar merasa aman denganya  
tapi kenyataannya,_

_masih banyak manusia 'busuk' berkeliaran di dunia ini.._

_Melepas teror di mana-mana.._

_Tertawa di tengah teriakan minta tolong.._

_Bersenang-senang di balik layar drama pemerintah.._

_Apa mereka pantas di tengah masyarakat?_

* * *

BLOOD, HOPE, LAUGHTER, and TEARS

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate : saat ini M

Warnings : typo(s), OC, tidak sesuai EYD, aneh, abal-abal, tidak konsinsten dalam penulisan, amburadul, dan kesalahan lainnya

Author Baru, sangat menghargai Review anda..

Tekan back sebelum anda menyesal..

* * *

_[Tokyo / Distrik C / 11.38 a.m]_

_**Akashi POV**_

_Sekarang aku sedang berada di sebuah gang yang penuh dengan bau amis DARAH._

"_Korban kasus ini adalah perempuan bernama Sayaka, ia adalah seorang PSK di dekat sini. Diperkirakan mati tadi malam dan mayatnya ditemukan oleh seorang pejalan kaki pada pukul 5 pagi tadi. Mata kirinya hilang dan ada 6 jarum menancap di mata kanannya. Lidahnya hampir putus karena pecahan kaca dan jantung serta paru-parunya hilang. Kaki dan tangannya dimutilasi, tulang keringnya patah, isi perutnya berhamburan dan beberapa paku ditemukan di kemaluannya." ucap Kanda mendeskripsikan keadaan korban yang lebih tepat disebut seonggok mayat._

"_Ah, ya Akashi-san. Ada surat untukmu, katanya itu dari peramal di dekat sini." ucapnya lagi sembari memberikan sebuah surat kepadaku._

_Hah? peramal? surat? untukku?_

"_Baiklah aku baca." aku membuka surat itu dan seketika itu juga aku naik pitam._

"_Ke-kenapa Akashi-san?"_

_"Baca saja surat ini Kanda."_ _perintahku sembari meyodorkan surat itu dengan kasar ke Kanda. Melihat isi surat itu Kanda hanya bisa membulatkan mata dan ketakutan._

"_Be-bera-berani sekali mengirim yang beginian ke Akashi-san."_

"_Kanda, tangkap pengirim surat itu SEKARANG!"  
_

"_Ha-hai Akashi-san."_

Tapi yang terjadi, peramal itu ternyata juga ditemukan tewas gantung diri dengan tubuh bagian bawah dimakan anjing liar di rumahnya dan mata kirinya hilang. Bukan hanya di distrik C, pada hari itu juga ada 11 kasus serupa di berbagai tempat di Tokyo. Motif dan pelaku masih menjadi tanda tanya hingga saat itu. Kasus yang sama tragisnya terjadi hingga saat ini. Sampai masyarakat menyebut ini kasus AOME, entah siapa yang memberikan nama tapi kalau tidak salah itu berdasarkan nama kasus Blue Hole.

Blue Hole adalah salah satu tragedi terbunuhnya 200 orang di satu lubang akibat ulah Uncrowned Assassins. Mereka hanya beranggotakan 5 orang tapi mereka lebih berbahaya dari pada agen rahasia uggulan Amerika. Kabarnya mereka semua sudah meninggal tapi kapan dan dimana tetap menjadi misteri. Sedangkan AOME Diambil dari huruf Jepang AO = Biru dan Me = mata (Mata Biru). Ini didasari dari mata Sayaka (korban pertama) yang beriris biru gelap.

_Flashback end_

Hah, mengingatnya saja sudah sangat menyedihkan. Sendirian di tempat yang menjadi awal mimpi burukku..

"Bagaimana jika AOME tidak ada di dunia ini ya?" gumamku dan tanpa kuketahui ada pemuda yang memperhatikanku dari salah satu gedung di dekat situ.

* * *

**KAU AKAN MATI JUGA DITANGAN MEREKA**

**LEBIH BAIK UNTUK TIDAK TERLIBAT**

**INI SARAN DARI ORANG YANG MELIHAT MASA DEPANMU YANG BURUK**

**KUHARAP KITA BERTEMU SAAT DI NERAKA**

* * *

[Tokyo / Restoran H / 07 Mei 20XX / 10.11 p.m]

**Normal POV**

Di depan restoran itu beberapa mobil terpakir dan polisi disekitarnya. Menjaga ketat seakan tidak memperbolehkan orang lain masuk. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di restoran itu sampai penjagaannya seketat itu?

"Ano, permisi saya pelayan baru disini bolehkah saya masuk?" ucap perempuan bersuarai hitam dikepang itu ke salah satu polisi di sana.

"Semalam ini? anda tidak membohongiku 'kan?" tanya polisi itu dengan penuh curiga.

"Tadi saya mengantarkan beberapa pesanan masakan, di restoran ini 'kan juga menyediakan jasa _delivery service_." bela perempuan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia diperbolehkan masuk ke restoran dengan syarat lewat pintu belakang.

Hening menghampiri perempuan itu saat melewati gang kecil menuju pintu belakang. Ia memasang _earphone_ dan menghubungi seseorang lewat handphonenya.

"Tatsuya, tolong masuk." ucapnya sesekali melihat keadaan sekitar.

_[Ah sudah masuk danchou, bagaimana keadaanmu disana?]  
_  
"Seperti biasa, berjalan mulus."

_[Baiklah, target utama 5 orang pemimpin Perusahaan Taka. Ada 10 agen bayaran, 15 wanita penghibur, 29 polisi yang berjaga di depan apartemen, dan 3 penembak jitu di gedung yang memiliki jangkauan menembak sampai jendela ruanga yang dipakai. Aku dan anak buahku akan mengurusi penembak dan polisi. Apa yang kurang menurutmu.?]_

Hening..

Selain tawa seram dari gadis itu.

"Buat karya yang mengenaskan."

_[Dimengerti Yume_. –PIP-_]_

...

-SKIP TIME-

**TAP TAP**

Langkah tak teratur tapi terarah milik Yume menuju ruangan khusus di restoran itu.

_[Di luar ada 6 agen, berhati-hatilah dancou.]_

"Kau kira aku akan kalah hanya karena lalat kecil seperti itu? HAH?"

Ruangan berdinding kaca berkapet merah.

"Selera sampah memang berkelas ya." gumam Yume sembari mengelus-ngelus katanya. Saat itulah banyak agen yang menghampiri Yume, membawa pistol dan..

KETAKUTAN.

"Hei siapa kau?! jika mau masuk harus—"

**ZRASH!**

"AAAKKKKKKHHHHH!"

"Perutku!."

Dengan mudah 2 agen berhasil ditebas Yume, sebuah seringai dan _blank eye_ kini membuat wajah orientalnya semakin menakutkan.

"Chiba! Kuza! Teme! kau dari AO—" TELAK!

KEPALANYA SUDAH MELAYANG

"Hei gadis keparat! siapa yang mengutsumu HAH?!" Teriak salah satu agen dan semuanya menghampiri Yume. SMITH & WESSON M37 AIRWEIGHT*1* yang seharusnya dipakai polisi siap menembak kepala gadis itu kapan saja.

"Menggunakan pistol seperti itu seharusnya seorang agen mendapat yang lebih baik loh." ucap Yume yang mengundang amarah semua yang ada di sana.

"BANYAK OMONG KAU! MATI—"

"Meraunglah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MURAMASA*2*."

**ZRASH! CRAT! SYAT!**

"AAAAAKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHH!"

"KAMI-SAMAAAAAA!"

"UUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"UUUUUUUUWWWWWWWAAAAA!."

"Lalat seperti kalian punya suara teriakan yang sangat jelek loh." ucap Yume sembari memasukan lagi pedangnya ke dalam sarung. Ia mengambil pistol dari 2 MAYAT AGEN tersebut dan..

**DOR DOR DOR**

**PRANG!**

Dinding kaca itu langaung pecah bersamaan suara teriakan dari gadis penghibur di sana. Tak tahan dengan kondisi disana para wanita yang hendak keluar..

**CKARSH!**

Semua ditebas habis oleh Yume.

"KUPU KUPU NAKAL HARUS DIBERI PELAJARAN BUKANKAH BEGITU?"

Dinding kaca yang sepenuhnya belum pecah sudah dihiasi dengan warna MERAH yang luar biasa peka. _Yukata _yang robek, lehernya terputus, dan tatapan mata 'Tak percaya' menghantui seiisi ruangan.

"BE-RI-KUT-NYA SAM-PAH." ucap Yume dengan penekanan di setiap kosakata.

"Kami tidak takut denganmu!" ucap (kita sebut dengan) Pria A

"Itu benar mau kau dari AOME atau dari mana saja tidak ada hasilnya." ujar Pria B

"Kalian meremeh—"

**DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR**

Perkataan Yume terputus saat 6 buah pistol masing-masing menembak ke jantung 6 pria di depannya.

Yume yang penasaran dengan 'Penembak' dibelakangnya pun menoleh dan mendapati..

Seorang detektif yang ia kenal sedang memegang pistol dan..

TERSENYUM.

Sang pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu hanya menatap gadis di depannya, "Lama tak jumpa Yume, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja."

"Kak Detektif?"

TBC

* * *

*1* SMITH & WESSON M37 AIRWEIGHT adalah pistol yang biasa dipakai polisi baru di Jepang 'saat' itu. Panjang sekitar194mm, kaliber 38mili x 5 tembakan. Terbuat dari aluminium sehingga membuatnya lebih ringan. Di Fanfic ini, seharusnya seorang agen bisa membawa pistol yang lebih sesuai tetapi entah kenapa di kasus malah memilih pistol ini.

*2* MURASAMA adalah pedang 'penghancur yang dirasuki roh haus darah'. Konon, jika pedang ini dikeluarkan dari sarungnya, ia setidaknya harus mencicipi darah atau jika tidak sng pemilik akan menjadi gila dan menjadi pembunuh yang mati bunuh diri. Dalam Fanfic ini, sebenarnya Muramasa di miliki sebuah museum di Jepang namun dicuri dan di modifikasi oleh AOME. Berkat teknologi yang dimiliki AOME pedang ini menjadi memiliki desain lebih ramping, panjang dan ketajaman yang dimiliki sangat luar biasa.

# AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA DAN MENGUBAH (SEDIKIT) SENJATA AGAR SESUAI DENGAN CERITA#

#SUMBER INFORMASI SENJATA : KOMIK H.O.T.D vol. 2 DAN INTERNET#

* * *

**Apa-apaan ini?! # banting laptop tapi gak jadi ding #plak**

**Maaf ya jika ff ini updatenya sangat lama, sudah begitu adegan bloodynya kurang..**

Maaf ya reader sekalian (_de javu_)

**Saya juga mau terima kasih dengan Arisato Yukito, LinkConnect, Juvia Hanaka, Banci Bohay, Ryuki Akira, dan The Exodia.  
**

**Lalu jika semua chara sudah keluar niatnya mau buat ver. X,5**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff ini**

mohon reviewnya, jika tidak bisa review maka PM saja, jika tetap tidak bisa maka kirim surat, jika- #Dibunuh reader karena banyak bacot

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

_Percayakah kau pada Harapan akan Masa depan?_

_itu hanya ilusi semata_

_Jangan tanya 'Kenapa'_

_karena ini hanya pemikiranku saja_

_Pemikiran yang lahir saat melihat orang lain yang berusaha naik tapi jatuh_

_Pemikiran yang lahir saat orang lain tidak percaya akan TAKDIR_

_Bukankah sudah ada buktinya?_

'_Sejauh apapun berjuang kita bisa goyah karena hal kecil'_

_Sama halnya dengan riak di atas air_

_Sejauh apapun keinginan agar airnya tetap tenang, tapi dengan sedikit pergerakan maka keinginan itu sia-sia saja._

* * *

BLOOD, HOPE, LAUGHTER, and TEARS

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate : saat ini M

Warnings : typo(s), OC, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, aneh, abal-abal, tidak konsinsten dalam penulisan, amburadul, dan kesalahan lainnya

Author Baru, sangat menghargai Review anda..

Tekan back sebelum anda menyesal..

* * *

[Tokyo / Restoran H / 07 Mei 20XX / 11.48 p.m]

**Normal POV**

"Lama tak jumpa Yume, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja." ucap pemuda bersuarai _scarlet_ itu, Akashi.

"Kak Detektif?" tanya Yume ragu-ragu.

"Wah, sudah lupa dengan—"

**TRANG**

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan yang tajam?" tanya Akashi sembari menahan Katana milik Yume dengan pistolnya. Yume memilih menyerang Akashi dengan bagian Katana yang tidak tajam atau yang bagian yang berlainan dengan yang biasa digunakan.

"Akan menyusahkan untuk membawamu sampai kau terluka, Akashi."

**PATS**

'_Eh? Menghilang?'_ batin Akashi menatap kosong ruangan itu dan mencari keberadaan Yume. Ia sudah menengok atas, kanan, kiri, belakang, depan tapi hasilnya nihil.

Akashi hanya menyeringai, "Mau bermain petak umpet ya? Menarik juga."

**SRAT**

Tiba – tiba dari belakang Akashi ada sebuah katana yang sekarang menggores pipinya. Akashi bahkan tidak bisa mengelak dari serangan tiba – tiba tersebut, walau sudah menghindar dan sekarang menatap tajam sang pemilik katana.

'_Apa-apaan dia? tidak ada hawa kehadirannya sama sekali. Apakah ini AOME?' _batin Akashi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain! Aku serius dengan kata – kataku." ucap Yume datar dan menjilat darah Akashi yang ada di katananya.

"KALAU BEGITU KENA—"

**BUGH! BRUK**

Akashi kehilangan keseimbangan, rasa sakit kini menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

'_Ada yang memukulku, tapi siapa?'_ samar - samar ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai hijau _megane_ mendekati dan menyuntikan sebuah cairan bening ke tubuhnya.

"Tenang saja ini hanya sakit sebentar –_nanodayo_."

"Bagaimana Midorima-kun?" tanya Yume ke pemuda tersebut, Midorima Shintarou.

"Mungkin 'hanya' pingsan selama beberapa hari. Nah, apa perintah selanjutya? –_nanodayo."_

"Bawa dia ke 'Rumah', hubungi juga yang lain agar segera pulang."

"Baik -_nanodayo_."

* * *

[Tokyo / 24 Mei 20XX / 07.10 a.m]

**Akashi POV**

'_Kenapa? Aku ada di sini? Ini 'kan..'_

_**SRAT!**_

"_KYAAA!" jerit wanita paruh baya itu yang sedari tadi melindungku._

'_Oka-san, tertebas? Tunggu apa-apaan bau barah ini? Kenapa baunya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan? Di sana ada Aniki dan Otou-san, tapi kenapa dari tadi mereka diam saja? Kenapa Aniki tidak punya kaki dan Otou-san tidak memiliki kepala? Kenapa dari tadi aku bertanya terus? Kenapa? Kenapa?'_

"_KENAPA?!" jeritku menatap pria yang baru saja menebas Oka-san, tapi dia hanya tersenyum._

_KENAPA?_

"_Sei..."_

'_Ah, Oka-san masih hidup'. Aku langsung menggenggam tangannya yang daging dan jari-jarinya sudah terkoyak._

"_Seijuurou, tetaplah hidup dan balaskan dendam keluargamu. Ingatlah 'Orang busuk' yang sudah membunuh keluargamu itu bernama—"_

PLIK

Hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih. Jendela di sebelahku membiarkan sinar mentari pagi untuk masuk.

"Mimpi masa lalu lagi." gumamku. Ukh, rasanya seluruh tubuhku sakit dan lemas. Ingin rasanya segera berdiri dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengusir rasa haus ini.

"EH?" mataku bingung menatap empat buah rantai yang masing-masing melilit di kedua tangan dan kakiku.

"Sepetinya kau sudah bangun, Akashi-_kun_." ucap seseorang di sebelahku, ia memiliki surai _baby blue_ dan hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis sampai aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku panggilkan Hanamiya-_san_." ucapnya sopan meninggalkanku di ruangan yang sangat mirip dengan kamar di rumah sakit ini. Tapi yang membuatku penasaran adalah nama 'Hanamiya', rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya.

"Wah wah, tamu kehormatan kita sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya." ucap gadis di depan pintu itu. Benar, dia adalah gadis licik buronan se-Jepang.

"Ano, Akashi jangan menatapku seperti itu. Itu membuatku ingin mencongkel matamu tau."

"Silahkan jika kau bisa, Yume."

"Tidak tau posisimu ya? Tangan dan kakimu dirantai, selain itu seluruh GPS yang ada di pakaianmu, pistol, dan sebuah _chip_ sudah dikeluarkan dari tubuhmu."

DEG!

"Kau kaget? Manisnya anak kucing dari _clan_ yang sudah pernah dibantai oleh Reo Mibuchi dan—."

"HENTIKAN!"

Hening..

"Kumohon hentikan! Jangan mengingatkanku pada 'Pembunuh gila' itu." mohonku.

"Aku punya penawaran bagus, kau mau tidak?" tanyanya kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

"Penawaran apa?"

"Akan kujelaskan setelah kau berkenalan dengan anggota AOME yang lain dan mengucap sumpah."

'_AOME? Jadi aku sedang ada di wilayah 'Musuh'? Kalau begitu Yume dan orang 'Aneh' tadi juga anggota AOME?._'

"Baiklah aku setuju." ucapku.

"Bersumpahlah 'Bahwa aku akan mengabdikan diriku, jiwaku dan keahlianku untuk membuat sebuah dunia ideal bersama AOME dan sekaligus menebus dosaku di masa lalu serta menghilangkan 'Trauma'ku."

"Dunia apa? Trauma apa?"

"Tentu saja dunia tanpa 'Sampah' dan trauma masa lalu yang kita pernah derita-_ssu_." dari arah pintu ada 6 orang cowok dan 1 cewek.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menunggu?" ujar Yume.

"_Ara, gomene danchou_! Kami lelah menunggu." ucap pemuda bersurai sama dengan Yume tapi memiliki poni yang menutupi salah satu matanya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Himuro, bu-bukannya a-apa-apa tapi me-mang melelahkan –_nanodayo_."

'_Mereka jangan-jangan juga anggota AOME.' _batinku.

"Nah, semuanya berbaris dan memperkenalkan diri. Dari yang paling ujung!" perintah Yume.

"Ah _hai'_, _hajimemashite.. _Kise Ryouta _desu yoroshiku-ssu._" ucap si Kuning (?).

Dia sepertinya orang yang ceria dan bodoh.

"Aomine Daiki, motoku adalah 'Yang bisa mengalahkanku adalah aku'." lanjut dari si surai _Navy._

Motto yang sangat aneh.

"_Hajimemashite watashi namae wa_ Momoi Satsuki, oh ya jangan pedulikan motto si Dai-_chan _yang aneh." ujar gadis disebelahnya Daiki.

Sepertinya dia normal.

"Midorima Shintarou, bu-bukan-nya a-a-aku ingin memperkenlan di-diku tapi ini perintah dari Yume." ucap pemuda _megane_ yang membawa sebuah boneka kucing di tangan kirinya yang diperban.

Bukannkah dia yang membuatku pingsan?

"Kalau aku Himuro Tatsuya sedangkan adik besar ini Kagami Taiga."

"_Urusai_!"

Dua orang ini sepertinya dibesarkan di luar negeri.

"_Domo,_ Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_." ucap orang bersurai _baby blue_ sambil membungkuk.

Hening..

[7 detik kemudian]

"UWAA! TETSU! KENAPA MUCUL TIBA-TIBA?"

"KUROKO_CCHI_! AKU HAMPIR JANTUNGAN-_SSU"_

"KUROKO! KAU MAU MEMBUAT PATNERMU INI MATI?!"

Nah sekarang Daiki, Ryouta, dan Taiga juga terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"*nyam* *nyam* Murasakibara Atsushi *nyam* salam kenal." ucap TITAN ungu itu sambil makan sekantong besar snack potato.

Tapi dia keterlaluan tinggi! Dia bisa sampai 2 meter!

"Ehem, Akashi kumohon jangan memandang Muraskibara seperti 'Tapi dia keterlaluan tinggi! Dia bisa sampai 2 meter!'". goda Yume dengan nada yang sangat mengejek.

"Ano, Yume_chin_ tidak memperkenalkan diri?"

"Makasih sudah mengingatkanku Murasakibara, singkat saja aku merupakan Ketua AOME saat ini, adik angkat Pendiri dan yang paling punya Trauma paling menyedihkan..

Hanamiya Yume."

"Maaf boleh aku bertanya?" ucapku.

"Silahkan Akashi."

"Hanamiya itu, salah satu anggota Uncrowned Assassins 'kan?"

TBC

* * *

**UWAAAAA! Ini sangat tidak sesuai dengan keinginan awal ( **

**Sudah gitu chap. ini tidak ada bloodynya sama sekali..**

**-Balasan review-**

**Pingkan : terima kasih sudah mau memuji ff ini, maaf jika tidak bisa _fast update_..**

**Terima kasih kepada Fumetsu Vara dan yang mau memfolow ff ini..**

**Maaf ya reader sekalian (_de javu again)_**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff ini..**

**Mohon reviewnya..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
